Desires in the morning of hangover
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [AU] HitsuKarin - Ella una profesora con sus propios demonios, él en su primer año de universidad ambos sin desear que su corazón Latorre desbocado pero contra todo pronóstico el sabor amargo de cada resaca no era por el alcohol, eran esos labios que no debían probar pero ya eran adictos el uno del otro ¿Cómo vivir con ese amor tabú? Sólo guardando aquel agridulce secreto...


**Disclaimer:** _Bleach no me pertenece, es de Kubo. Los_ _personajes aquí Usados NO míos, la historia fumada si, porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa obvio. Disfruten sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

 _…_

 **Desires in the morning of hangover**

…

 **P** r _ó l_ **o** go **  
**

 _…_

 **ও** _•_ **B** i _t_ t _e_ **r** _s_ **w** e _ **e** t_ _• **ও**_

…

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

* * *

 _Ugh_.

Es el primer pensamiento que aparece en su cabeza al abrir los ojos y ser cegados de inmediato por la luz que se cuela entre sus cortinas oscuras, su departamento está poco iluminado pero si alcoba siempre recibe los primeros rayos de sol... más la molestia no es por aquel viejo dolor de cabeza que parece haberse instalado en ella durante aquellos fines de semana, no, su cuerpo está agotado y no es por ningún tonta razón, ella es la desencadenante de aquello y aunque ya sé acostumbró a madrugar la sensación que tiene aquellas mañanas no resulta del todo acogedora, porque siempre falta algo a su costado... en aquella cama tamaño _queen_ falta _alguien_ , quien seguro ya se dedica a hacer el desayuno aunque no debería de, no hay razón, podría irse sin dar explicaciones, _desearía_ que se fuera así como si nada.

Pero es debido a esos detalles que todo parece complicarse, como si no tuviera suficiente ya con todos esos meses donde la locura ha consumido esa parte de su vida, una que no debería dejar avanzar, que se _propone_ terminar... entonces sus ojos se cierran y entierra su cabeza en aquella suave almohada, su cabello ébano largo hasta la cadera se esparce en las sábanas que necesita meter a la lavadora por tan emocionante noche; aspira y capta en la vecina de su almohada aquel peculiar aroma a té verde dulzón y colonia masculina, aún no sabe cuál es pero le encanta, por ello saca su cabeza y estira su brazo desnudo para tomar aquel objeto blando y abrazarlo, mete su nariz entre los pliegues y se deleita con aquel aroma tan familiar y adictivo...

 _Tan agridulce_.

Su memoria del tacto tan familiarizada con dicho olor comienza a hacerle recordar la noche reciente, el desenfreno con el que es capaz de actuar entre sus brazos firmes, sus dedos enterrándose en aquella mata de cabello albino, sus piernas rodeando la cadera ajena, su piel clamando por más mientras que de su boca se escapan sonidos obscenos y tan acostumbrados a aparecer para él. Su mano derecha se dirige hacia el hombro del mismo lado, sabe que tiene una marca obvia debido a la emoción de la noche anterior, el nivel ha descendido y al menos ya no hay tantas marcas _visibles_ aunque sigue habiendo en el resto de su cuerpo, sus mejillas se encienden como una colegiala avergonzada y se escapa un gruñido de su garganta, odia sentirse así.

El aroma a café comienza a llegar a su nariz, después de aquella primera vez le comenzó a tomar más cariño a aquella bebida caliente, ya no es demasiado el efecto que da pero no deja de ser delicioso a los gustos; descubre su avergonzado rostro y se endereza para tomar asiento en su cama, la cobija cae y su cuerpo maduro queda al descubierto, ni siente pena de andar por ahí sin nada encima, las marcas ahora sin visibles en su abdomen, su tórax, su espalda y sus muslos, sus ojos ónix se clavan en la puerta de entrada y piensa seriamente un rato solo para colocarse de pie y buscar algo que vestir, una simple playera de _The Killers_ negra cubre su esbelto cuerpo y la almohada queda en el suelo.

Desde el umbral de la habitación se distingue la barra de la cocina, el cuerpo joven de aquel albino se pasea con total libertad en aquella habitación de la casa, seguramente le está preparando el desayuno y aunque considera el gesto como dulce, no debe dejar que continue, no es el camino que busca, así sus pasos la encaminan hasta la barra donde recarga sus antebrazos y sobre estos su torso para asomarse dentro, la parte baja de la camisa deja ver sus glúteos pero con las cortinas cerradas no le da importancia, centra su mirada ónix en el joven libre en su cocina, su memoria vuelve a traicionarla al recordarle esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo sin pudor, la voz grave del chico diciendo su nombre entre jadeos bajos...

Y entonces su nombre cambia de voz, no es más la del chico, no, ahora es su hermana, es su pasado, es el lugar al que debe de atender y no estar fantaseando, es un tabú, es menor incluso que su hermanita sin mencionar que obviamente su familia no lo aceptaría... y no se refiere a sus padres y sus hermanos, pero se niega a retirar el apoyo de esa sección de su familia a la clínica que atienden sus padres, pequeña pero de importancia para la gente a la que prestan atención médica. Gruñe por lo bajo y niega con lentitud, no, su aventura debe terminar.

—Toushirou... —menciona su nombre y solo eso basta para comenzar con el nudo en su garganta, aún así continúa —, ya te había dicho que no hicieras _estás cosas._

Un corto silencio es la antesala del albino, quien de espaldas a su posición en ese momento apaga la estufa y vacía el contenido de la sartén a un plato, solo al acabar y tomar el traste junto a un vaso con jugo de naranja es que se voltea, sus ojos aguamarina se fijan en su figura y contiene un estremecimiento de su cuerpo, siempre ocurría cuando sentí esa mirada sobre ella. Sabe que se siente ofendido, el rictus serio sobre su rostro le deja en claro aquello, la pizca de dolor en sus ojos color turquesa le muestran la razón pero no deja que esto vaya más allá, así tenga que ser arisca con respecto a su propio sentir.

—Lo se Karin, ten, ya me iba. —Si, el tono que usaba demostró cuan molesto se encontraba, tan gélidas palabras, justo como las que ella misma estaba por pronunciar.

—Esta fue la _última vez_ —y el peli blanco entiende a lo que se refiere, no es por el desayuno, no es por ese tipo de detalles como la flor del simple florero en la pequeña mesa del lugar...

Es porque hay tantas diferencias entre ambos que con unos meses de compartir cama no van a desaparecer, la observa buscar en su bolsa un par de Aspirinas y pasa a la cocina a buscar un vaso para servirse un poco de agua, sabe que ya no es necesario, que hace mucho pasaron el momento en que despertaban con una amarga resaca pero se mantiene en su papel, es su forma de pretender arrepentirse por esa noche y aunque en el fondo aquello le haga sentir mal, no dice nada, mantiene aquel gesto serio en su rostro.

Termina de ponerse su chaqueta, toma sus cosas y gira la mirada, esa playera es suya y no recuerda cuando fue que la dejó pero seguro tiene algunos meses, casi un año ya desde la primera vez que se hablaron y de ahí comenzó una aventura, el sueño de muchos de sus amigos y uno de sus mejores secretos guardados, ni siquiera a su media hermana le ha contado algo de aquello, sabe que le llamaría la atención y quiere ahorrarse sermones o, mejor dicho, no quiere escuchar de los labios de otros lo obvio de su situación, una tan asfixiante en la que dar un paso hacia delante es caer al vacío y volver al inicio justo como aquella mañana.

Pero es tan obvio, sus deseos de aquella mañana de resaca se han ampliado hasta el punto en que duele su pecho, así que aclarar su garganta solo un poco y dándole la espalda, como quien no quiere ver su realidad, pero ninguno de los dos la afronta, ella comí trocitos de aquella comida hecha por sí mismo y él consciente de lo mucho que la mujer de cabello negro desea que aquello termine aunque no consiga poner orden a su propio sentir. Si, ambos se mienten pero es lo que toca cuando recuerdan que Toushirou Hitsugaya recién terminará su primer año de la carrera y ella es una mujer de veintiocho años que trabajo como profesora en una de las escuelas elementales.

Es dulce agridulce tormento que, aunque saben volverá a ocurrir, no lo aceptan a viva voz.

—Adiós Karin.

Sale del apartamento de la oji ónix y al cerrar la puerta tras él solo escucha el quedó _«Hasta pronto...»_ que sale de los labios cereza curvearon en una sonrisa de la mujer que es su perdición y no hace más que revólver su albina cabellera, el que se jacta a de ese corazón de hielo aunque le dijeran que era más cálido que el fuego, no puede detener el latido acelerado y no por la emoción de lo prohibido, es por esos pequeños y sinceros gestos que la mujer mayor le dedica... su perdición resulta ser la mujer de la que está enamorado, más peligrosa que cualquier droga o cualquier licor... aunque no pueda ni hablar de ello con su sombra.

* * *

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

 **Pues tal, siempre vuelvo a este fandom, a esta shipp que me encanta. La idea es un fic medio largo, está solo es la introducción y está situada más o menos a mitad de la historia, así que no se esponjen que planeo colocar desde el inicio de su historia _y quizás el lemmon pero no prometo nada_.**

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)

…

…

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

 _._

 **S** k **y n' I** c **e** _Queen_ **B** eilshmild **t.** _Lovely charm._

 **.**

.


End file.
